The Carnival
by J-StarGleek
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go to the carnival ... the story is better than it's summary! Rated T for slight 'adult themes'. Klaine drabble.


**THE CARNIVAL**

**I just love Klaine! And carnivals. RER - read, enjoy, review!  
>*as much as I would love to, I DO NOT OWN KLAINE*<strong>

Blaine skipped around the fair. He was like a five year old child when it came to things like this – everything was always ten times more entertaining in his eyes then it actually was in real life. Kurt trudged behind him, unable to keep up with the same pace. Blaine stopped suddenly, and the two boys almost collided. Kurt looked up and studied Blaine's face. He knew that look well. Blaine was upset and questioning things in his head. It was a look Kurt tried to avoid having to deal with. He hated seeing Blaine upset, so he straightened up and forced a smile onto his face.

Blaine wasn't buying it. "Are you not having fun?" he asked, a tone of sadness in his voice.

Kurt knew that it was best to just be honest with him. "No. It's dirty, tiring and crowded here. Can't we just go home?" He pushed his hips up next to Blaine's and bent down so that their foreheads were touching. "I could make it _much_ more entertaining than it is here." Blaine moaned slightly at the prospect. Pleased that he might have finally got his way, Kurt took Blaine's hand and guided him towards the exist. Suddenly he felt Blaine stop walking.

"I want that dog." Blaine said.

Kurt sighed, exasperated. He felt like a parent. He followed Blaine's pointing finger to a stall that offered stuffed toys if you could knock all of the tin cans down.

"I want that dog." Blaine repeated, before saying, "Scrap that. I _need_ that dog!" He broke away from Kurt's grasp and sprinted over to the stall. He paid the woman running the stall and was handed three balls in return. "You watch, Kurt, I'm gonna get it!" Blaine announced. Kurt sighed. To an extent, he felt sorry for Blaine. The game was probably rigged, he would never get the dog, and they would have to leave with Blaine crying and not in the mood for anything Kurt suggested.

Though, apparently, Blaine was trained professional when it came to carnival games as he managed to win on his second go! He held his arms above his head in triumph. Kurt hugged him as it was great to see Blaine so happy. The stall woman interrupted the moment.

"What prize can I get for you?"

Blaine's eyes filled with greed and anticipation. He pointed straight at the toy dog and replied, "Puppy! I want that puppy, that one right there, not another one, that one, the one with the big eyes, that puppy, right there, yep that one!"

As she passed the toy into Blaine's arms he hugged his new friend. It wasn't just a hug. It was a 'if his arms wound round that thing any tighter, the seams would pop open and stuffing would be everywhere' type of hug. He thanked the woman massively before leaving to follow Kurt to the exit. Whilst they were walking back to the car, Blaine was rambling on about his new toy. Kurt was only half-listening. Something about how they were both parents but Blaine got custody as he had actually won it, but Kurt could visit him on weekends and stuff. Kurt smiled inwardly at how adorable Blaine gets when he loves something.

They reached the car. Kurt did the gracious thing and opened the door to the passenger's side for Blaine. However, next to him, Blaine opened the door that led onto the back seat.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked as he watched Blaine lean into the back of the car.

"Just strapping Timmy in so he's safe," Blaine replied. As he emerged from the car, Kurt could see that he had indeed sat the toy dog up onto the seat and put the belt over its torso. The head would have only just poked though the top, but Blaine had pulled the strap down and put it under the paw. This meant that its head flopped forward and into his lap. Blaine sighed and leaned back in to straighten it out.

Kurt groaned. "You have got to be kidding me," he stated, rubbing at his temple.

"Come on!" Blaine called, getting into his rightful seat and waiting for Kurt to slip into the driver's place before continuing. "Timmy needs a safe journey too. Do you want him to die?" Blaine feigned a look of horror. Kurt sighed again. It really was like dealing with a 5 year old.

"Blaine. It's a stuffed animal," Kurt said loudly, reversing out of the parking lot.

"Shhh!" Blaine said harshly, craning his neck round to the back seat. "He might hear you. Plus, I'm sure he would appreciate it if you stopped calling him 'it' and addressed him by his rightful name, Timmy."

They drove the rest of the way home in silence. When they reached the Hudson-Hummel household, Blaine immediately got out of the car, unstrapped Timmy and clutched him close to his chest again. Kurt led him up the path way to the house. Blaine could sense his anger.

"Kurt," he reached out and put a hand on the taller boys arm. "What's wrong?"

"You'd rather cuddle that stupid ball of fabric then me!" Kurt snapped.

Blaine looked shocked by the random sudden outburst. But Kurt wasn't done yet. "Can we not just go on one date where you do not come home with a new toy? When we went to the arcade, you got that penguin. Breadstix, you took home the swan napkin. And don't even get me started on the time we went…" Kurt was cut off as he felt Blaine's lips crush against his. They stood there, just enjoying each other's taste for a good minute or so, before breaking apart. Blaine looked up at Kurt helplessly. He held Timmy against his chest, looking down at him.

"I… I like to get all of those things because… well, because they remind me of you. They remind me of all the good times we spent together. They're just a part of the memory. When we're older and looking back on this, you won't say "oh look it's that stupid dog Blaine won at the carnival again". Instead, you'll be thinking "aw, look, I remember the day Blaine won Timmy, he was so happy, and I was so proud of him for winning, and hey, that was the day he talked about our future for the first time." Blaine stopped. Kurt looked down on him. Blaine bit his lip nervously. Words could not describe the immense amount of love that Kurt felt in that moment. Kurt took Timmy's paw into his hand, shook it and said, "Hi, Timmy. Great to meet you. I'm your Uncle Kurt." Blaine laughed and together the three of them strolled up the drive and into the lounge.

"Hey boy's, how was your trip?" they heard Burt call from his armchair.

"Oh it was fantastic," Blaine gushed, sitting down on the sofa, "I won a puppy!" He fondly shoved the dog's face right up next to Burt's. Kurt laughed from the doorway.

'One day, in the future,' Kurt thought, 'I'll look at Timmy and think, oh hey you. You're the dog that made me realise that I'll never need anyone else but Blaine.'

**A/N - isn't Blaine just adorable? :)**


End file.
